User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Doctor Who Series 8 Review
Hello! This blog may contain spoilers for Last Christmas. Read at your own risk. This season is my favorite one so far, spawning only one okay episode... And one extremely bad episode, but that's beside the point. I think that Season 9 may be even better! I'm including Last Christmas in this, by the way. Let's get to the reviewing, then. #13 In the Forest of the Night. An interesting story, but it was not used well. Was I the only one who thought it was boring when the solution was to do nothing? This is that "very bad" episode I was talking about. #12 Robots of Sherwood. I honestly love it when the Doctor is proven wrong, but this wasn't too good of an episode overall. It's honestly not bad, though. This is that "okay" episode. So, now that we've gotten those out of the way... #10 Deep Breath. Okay, it wasn't THAT bad, but I've seen it three times now. I thought it would be a bit more interesting, that's all. #11 Time Heist. This is #11, by the way, I skipped it at first... What, I like the Tenth Doctor. Anyways, this episode just wasn't what it was supposed to be. I had heard that this one was supposed to be good, so I set me expectations pretty high. I was honestly disappointed. You know what, change this one to #12. #9 The Caretaker. I liked a few things, I didn't like a few other things. It's as exciting as the name "Skovox Blitzer-" only slightly! #8 Into the Dalek. At first, this was one of the best episodes I had ever seen (I don't care if you don't agree with me, I liked it). The only reason I ranked it so low was because all the other episodes were so good. #7 Flatline. Same reason as Into the Dalek for the reason I ranked it this low. This one was either you loved it, or you hated it. #6 Death in Heaven. I've gotten to the point where I'm just describing episodes because it's all the same thing. So, let's see. I guess we can officially call him "Dan, Dan the Cyberman." #5 Dark Water. I seriously have never seen a better build-up to something. #4 Listen. The only problem I have with this episode is that it left me too many questions. How does Orson Pink exist, and if Clara's not his ancestor, how are they connected? If they were fighting nothing, what was that thing under the covers? Where's Wally? I guess we'll never know. #3 Kill the Moon. What else can I say about it other than "I absolutely loved it?" Now, before I announce the winner... Honorable Mention And no, I'm not BuzzFeed. I'm going to choose my favorite episode from LAST season. Uh... The Snowmen. We haven't brought back a classic villain in a while, so why not? What I'm trying to say is, THERE WEREN'T THAT MANY GOOD EPISODES IN SEASON 7. Sorry, I just don't like Matt Smith, honestly. #1 The #1 episode is... The Mummy On The Orient Express! Two good episodes in a row. We almost got to see Clara leave, but along with every other episode of this season, she decides to stay. Guess we'll have to wait until Season 10 to see a new companion... Wait, did I leave out an episode? Also #1 The OTHER #1 episode is... Last Christmas! Just to be clear, this ties with The Mummy On The Orient Express. Please, don't tell me I'm the ONLY person who loved it. I guess you can move each episode down a number since I didn't have a #2. This episode did something I've never seen a Doctor Who episode do. And I've seen a lot of Doctor Who episodes. It tricked me. I don't know how it managed to do it, but I actually thought it was the end after 62 years for a moment. Then, when Santa Claus, who apparently doesn't exist in the Whoniverse anymore (sorry anyone who still believes in Santa Claus, you lose), told the Doctor to wake up... Well, I thought it was a good episode, alright? I wonder if we'll ever see the Kantrofarri again... No, they were just a one-off villain, right? RIGHT? AM I DREAMING RIGHT NOW??? Okay, anyways, I guess The Magician's Apprentice (which I'm guessing will air in August 2015) will NOT have a new companion, unless there are two companions. Maybe we'll see the Doctor go back to Narnia. The Magician's Apprentice doesn't really sound like a first episode, though, it just sounds like a normal episode... Ah, well. See you next year! Oh wait, this year isn't over yet, I'll probably be back before that. Category:Blog posts